


In a Sun Touched Galaxy (of Our Own Creation)

by Cat_llie



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Kirara is a good girlfriend, Moonlight, Plans For The Future, Romantic Fluff, Talk about the future, Towa is easily embarrassed, post-episode 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_llie/pseuds/Cat_llie
Summary: “Towa-chi?”Towa glanced up at Kirara. “Yes?”“What do you think will become of us?”–––During a late night routine, Kirara asks Towa about their future together





	In a Sun Touched Galaxy (of Our Own Creation)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a hot minute since I've written anything...
> 
> But anyways! I've been watching Go Princess and was reminded of how much I love the relationship between these two. So as soon as I thought up an idea for a KiraTowa fic, I knew I had to write it!
> 
> Thanks to SilverIcyHeart for beta-ing this fic! If you're into My Hero Academia (and want someone who can actually update their works) please check out her content!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverIcyHeart/pseuds/SilverIcyHeart
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a quiet night at Noble Academy. All of the students and staff were asleep, preparing themselves for another day of stepping closer to their dreams.

Well, almost all of the students.

Akagi Towa was wide awake, her head too full of hope and excitement to sleep. She stared up at the moon while sitting on a chair, enveloped in thought as they danced like her magical flames. She almost didn’t notice the door to her dorm open up. Almost. It was hard not to notice when Amanogawa Kirara entered a room.

“Towa-chi?” She asked, quietly closing their dorm door. “You’re still up?”

Towa turned around to face her roommate. “Why would I not be?”

“Because everyone else is asleep, silly!” Kirara answered, kicking off her shoes and grabbing a pair of pajamas.

“Well, I wanted to wait for you, Kirara.”

Towa watched as Kirara flushed, a soft layer of red brushing across her sun-kissed face. She quickly slipped on her pajamas, most likely to hide the blush. As soon as she was dressed, Kirara grabbed a blanket, walking over towards the Princess of Flames and draping the blanket over their shoulders.

“Towa-chi, you know you don’t have to wait for me every single time. Sometimes the photoshoots can be super long, and I don’t want to be the reason you’re tired the next day.”

“I do not mind being tired if that means I get to look at the moon with you and wish you goodnight.”

Kirara flushed again, this time her face turning as red as Towa’s hair. The Princess of Stars shoved her head into Towa’s neck, hoping to hide her red face.

Towa let out a small, amused chuckle. She then nudged her girlfriend, reminding her about their nightly routine.

Kirara pulled back her head, looking into Towa’s eyes. It took one glance between them to prompt Kirara to reach into her bag. Towa reached into the pocket of her nightgown, and both girls pulled out their set of Princess Keys.

Kirara placed her first Key down on the windowsill. Towa followed, placing her first Key beside the other. It was then followed with the pair Kirara’s Luna Key and Towa’s Hanabi Key. That pair was accompanied by the Shooting Star Key and the Phoenix Key, and then finally the Ginga Key and the Sun Key.

Towa leaned onto Kirara’s shoulder, smiling as the two girls glanced at their Keys. They always looked pretty, but something about the way the moonlight reflected off the Keys in this private moment made them look extra special.

“There is another reason I was up when you returned,” Towa whispered.

Kirara glanced at Towa. “What is it?”

Towa let out a soft giggle. “I am still excited about the Star Palace being revived.”

Kirara’s face lit up brighter than her magical stars. “Me too! It felt so incredible seeing it light up, and Hope Kingdom being one step closer to freedom!”

“Exactly!” Towa lifted her head up, far too excited to stay still. “All that is left is the Sea Palace and the Flower Palace, and Hope Kingdom will finally be free from Dyspear!”

She was so swept up in her excitement that Towa didn’t notice Kirara moving in until she kissed Towa’s cheek. Stunned, Towa turned red herself.

“Kirara! What was… Why did you do that?”

“Because you looked so happy, Towa-chi. I wanted to show you how excited I was, and that was the only thing I could think of.”

Towa was left speechless and Kirara pulled her closer. Silence surrounded the two of them, as right now they didn’t need words. All they needed was the other’s company.

Towa happily rested on Kirara’s shoulder as the other girl rested her head on Towa’s. Towa could stay like this forever, protected from all despair and darkness in the Kirara’s warmth.

Minutes passed by like seconds as the moon continued to watch them. The only time Kirara moved was to give Towa a surprise peck, or to wrap them up closer.

“Towa-chi?”

Towa glanced up at Kirara. “Yes?”

“What do you think will become of us?”

Towa watched confused as Kirara sat upright, taking away a little bit of the warmth. “I do not understand what you mean by that.”

“Hm,” Kirara tapped her fingers across her leg, rhythmically drumming them as Towa waited. “Well, I guess what I’m asking is what we’re going to do once we defeat Dyspear. After we restore your home back to its former glory, what are we going to do next?”

Now it was Towa’s turn to think. Glancing up at the moon, she wove together her thoughts while Kirara patiently waited.

“Well,” Towa replied, “First, I am going to give my mother and father an apology for running away and letting Dyspear capture me. I want them to know how sorry I am for helping that witch out, even if it was by accident.”

“Towa-chi,” Kirara interrupted, “That wasn’t your fault. Like you said, you never meant to help her out. I’m sure parents will understand and love you just the same.” Her statement was finished with a forehead kiss, causing Towa to turn a slight shade of red.

“Thank, uh, thank you, Kirara.” Towa cleared her throat, pushing back some her butterflies. “After I see my parents again, I think we will check on all the citizens. We will make sure everyone has their dreams back.

“Then, I bet my parents will want to throw a party to celebrate our victory. They will invite everyone in the kingdom, and there will be dancing and music.” Towa glanced back at the moon. “And, of course, there will be food. I am fairly certain will Miss Shamour will have the chef prepare donuts.”

Towa looked at Kirara, whose eyes were sparkling and whose mouth was watering. “That sounds amazing! I bet Haruharu will enjoy the ball.”

“I bet so too!” Towa chuckled. “At the end of the ball, there will be a dance, where each of us will choose our partner while the whole kingdom watches us.” Towa paused, rubbing her thumbs to calm her nerves. “In the past, I would always dance with my brother, but this time, I would love to dance with you.”

“Towa-chi, you don’t even need to ask. I’d love dance with you too.”

“Thank you!”

Towa cleared her throat once more. “After the ball, you, Haruka-chan, and Minami-chan will be sent back home. But after that, I am unsure what comes next for us.”

This time it was Kirara’s turn to stare at the moon. “What about our next date?”

“Date?”

“Yeah,” Kirara turned back to her girlfriend. “I’ll be in Paris next year, and I assume you’ll be helping your family run the kingdom. We’ll both be busy making our dreams come true, so when will we have time for our next date?”

“Well, um,” Towa nervously glanced around their room, hoping that the answer would be lying around somewhere. “I guess I would be helping out now, along with making up the missing years of royal lessons. However, I will make time not only for my dream, but also for you. I will talk with Miss Shamour and clear out a few hours of free time. Then I will visit you in Paris.” Towa locked eyes with Kirara, grabbing the others hands. “Yes, I will visit you in Paris. I will then learn your new schedule, as I assume you will be busy with both your own lessons and your career. I will then take your new schedule, and plan my next free period when you have one. Then, we can both go on dates without either of us having to work.”

Towa felt a soft squeeze from Towa’s hands. “What about the date after that?”

“The date after that? Let’s see,” Towa began rhythmically squeezing Kirara’s hands, hoping that would help to create another answer. “I will ask you about your schedule again, and we will both find another time when we are both free. We will do this at the end of every date, so we will always have time for each other. Oh!” Towa’s face lit up as she gave Kirara’s hand one strong squeeze. “And I will ask the royal alchemists to create a communication device for me! One that can work with your phone!”

“So we can still talk to each other even when we aren’t on dates?”

Towa firmly nodded. “Exactly.”

Kirara’s smile grew tenfold, yet was replaced by a frown as quickly as it appeared.

“Kirara, what is wrong? Is my plan not to your liking?”

“No, no. It’s a wonderful plan. It’s just,” she trailed off as she slipped out of Towa’s grip. “Every single time I’ve visited Hope Kingdom, there was always a mission.” Her eyes turned back to the moon, as if she was unable to look Towa in the eyes. “Retrieve the missing keys from Lock. Revive one of the Palaces. Make sure the fourth Perfume isn’t stolen by…” Kirara cut herself off short before she could mutter the name of Twilight. Most likely not to stir up any guilt, Towa had to guess.

“But, once Dyspear is gone, there won’t be any more missions for the Pretty Cure. What if…”

Kirara looked back at Towa. “What if I can’t travel back there anymore? What if we can’t see or talk to each other ever again?”

Never see each other again? Towa attempted to find words, but nothing came out. That one question rang in her head over and over again.

“I’m so sorry!” Kirara clasped her hands together, giving a small bow. “I didn’t mean to ask that!”

“But you did. How,” Towa bit her lip, “how could you not mean to ask that when you did?”

“I dunno. I guess, it was always in the back of my mind. That fear of losing you. And I guess it’s only been growing after first reviving the Flame Palace.” Kirara glanced down at the floor, as if she was too ashamed to look at Towa. “And it was driving me mad, this fear of losing you. I don’t want to lose your the chance to see your smile, or to feel your warmth. I don’t want to lose being able to come back every night and still see you up, no matter how many times I’ve told you it’s okay to go to sleep without me. It’s completely selfish, but I wanna keep you with me.

“That’s part of the reason why I asked about the future us.” The Princess of Stars began tapping her fingers again. “I was hoping that by talking about the future, that fear would go away. Guess my questions only made it worse.” Kirara sighed. “I’m sorry, Towa. I ruined our night.”

Towa let the silence fill the room, this time the seconds feeling like minutes.

“There is no need to be sorry, Kirara.”

Her girlfriend glanced up. “But—”

“Like I said,” Towa continued, “there is no need to be sorry. Your fear is a very natural one, I would assume. I think anyone would worry about losing the one they love,” She paused, “I know I have.”

Kirara sat up, looking at the Princess of Flames in what Towa assumed to be confusion. “Wait. You too?”

“Yes,” Towa nodded, “As much as I want to revive my kingdom and finally defeat Dyspear once and for all, I would be lying if I denied that I wish we could keeping fighting forever if it meant I could be with you.

“But since it appears we are going to defeat Dyspear, I have a plan.”

Kirara’s eyes lit up, the spark from earlier returning in full force. “Really? Tell me!”

Towa smiled. “I know back home, the royal alchemists have special mirrors that allow you travel anywhere you like. They are made of the same glass that is used in my brother’s scepter!”

“Is that how he–”

“Yes! That is how he has been able to send the three of you to Hope Kingdom before!” Towa paused. “I am sorry, I interrupted you.”

“No, no! It’s fine! Keep going!”

"Very well! As I was saying, there are special mirrors that allow travel. I will ask the royal alchemists to make us a door with the glass,” she paused, looking over at the arrangement of Keys, “along with two keys. I will then ask the alchemists to enchant the keys so that whenever I use the door, I should enter the room that holds your key! Whenever you open a door with your key, you should enter through the mirror door!”

At that moment, Kirara’s eyes shone brighter than they ever had before. “You really think so?”

“I do.”

“Towa-chi!” Kirara stood up and swept Towa up with her, knocking over the chairs they had been sitting on. They both looked around, and Towa couldn’t help but giggle at Kirara’ embraced expression.

“We… we should probably pick those up…” she muttered, returning Towa to the ground.

Towa reached for her chair, watching her girlfriend from the corner of her eye. As embarrassed as Kirara was, she had, in Towa’s opinion, never looked more beautiful than she did now. Hope and joy looked wonderful on her.

As soon as Towa sat her chair up next to Kirara’s, she sat back down, making herself comfortable in the shared warmth of Kirara and the blanket.

“Kirara?”

“Yes?”

Towa quickly sat up to give her a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> They ended up falling asleep in the chairs and woke up with cricks in their necks.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please consider leaving kudos, sending a comment, and/or sharing this fic around! Gokigenyo!


End file.
